DNaruto Basket
by Zukaque
Summary: Four boys comes to the world of Fruits Basket, live at the mountain near Shigure and transfer into school. How did they manage to get Akito's permission to live at Souma ground? And why are they so secretive? Shounen ai. SatoDai. SasuNaru.
1. Four Transfers

My first Crossover, and longer story. This has been lying on my computer for quite a while, I've just never done anything about it, until now. I didn't even read it through before i uploaded it. So please don't mind the grammar.. It's probably bad, as English isn't my mother tongue.

Well, lets get on with it...

Disclaimer: Not mine.. I don't have anything to do with either Naruto, Fruits Basket or DNAngel

* * *

It was a normal morning at the Souma-house. Tohru was early up, making breakfast. Kyo was lying on the roof, waiting for the food to get ready. Shigure was sitting at the table, reading the paper, while telling Yuki and Kyo to stop destroying the house, not realizing that neither were present. Yuki was still in his bed, cursing his alarm for waking him up. 

"Breakfast's ready!" Tohru exclaimed.

15 minutes later, Tohru and Yuki was walking to school, talking about the field, with Kyo tailing behind.

As they came into class, Tohru went to her two friends, and Yuki sat down, pondering on what Shigure had said that morning.

---FLASHBACK---

The room was peaceful as they were eating, that is, until Shigure broke the silence.

"Oh, did you hear? Someone rented the old house up the mountain."

Kyo looked at him annoyed, and Tohru was spacing out, muttering things like 'there was a house up there?'

"Is it even possible to live up there?" Yuki asked, "I thought that house was a wreck?"

"It was, but the renters have somehow managed to fix it up. They much be rich, 'cause it can't have been cheap."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but they should have moved in yesterday. Aya will come by later to welcome them. Then he'll stay the night here." Shigure ended and looked at Yuki.

He had rose, and was giving Shigure a death glare. "Get out! Hurry out, so I can lock the doors!"

"Demo, Yuki-kuuun. You can't throw me out of my own house…" Shigure whined.

Yuki slowly sat down and continued eating while, glaring at his elder cousin.

"Ano, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, we have to leave for school now." Tohru said, and broke the tension.

---END OF FLASHBACK---

'So we're getting some new neighbors… With our luck it'll probably be someone annoying like Kyo or Ayame' Yuki thought.

Little did he know that the new neighbors would cause much more trouble than Kyo and Ayame together.

When the class settled down, Yuki saw that the teacher had arrived.

"Ohayo!" She said, "Today I have an announcement before we start. It is really special... I don't think something like this have happened at this school before. That I had to -"

"JUST TELL US WHAT THE HELL IT IS, GODDAMMIT!!"

'Baka neko...' Yuki thought and sighed.

"Oh yes, sorry," the teacher said. "Well today we have FOUR new students, and they are all going to be in this class! We never had that many new students, in the middle of a term, and at the same time… To be-"

"Sensei, you're ranting again…" Yuki cut her off.

"Oh, yeah… Right! Let's bring 'em in. Would you please enter?" She spoke loudly at the door.

The door opened and four boys entered. The class went silent for a moment, and then all the girls started whispering, eyeing the strangers.

The first one was a small boy, with flaming red hair, that seemed to defy gravity. He seemed nervous, while fidgeting with his hands. The next boy was taller and had blue, half-long hair. He was observing the class calmly, with a calculating expression. Next to the bluenette was a hyperactive blonde, with half long golden hair that was both spiking and falling into his face, giving him a look as he had just woken up. He was grinning wildly at the class. The last boy was the tallest of them. He had raven black hair that was hanging loosely in the front, and spiky in the back, and was looking at a spot behind the students, while looking extremely bored.

"Welcome to the class! Would you please introduce yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Hai," the redhead said. "My name is Niwa Daisuke; I come from Azumano in Tokyo."

"Hiwatari Satoshi," the bluenette said. "I'm from Azumano as well."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the blonde nearly shouted. "I come from the village of Konoha, and I am the best and loudest ni-mphm" The last boy had cut of the blonde with his hand, glaring at him. "Uchiha Sasuke. Konoha too." he said while releasing the now fuming blonde. "Teme! What was that for?!" he shouted at him. "Dobe" Sasuke said in a dangerously low voice, silencing the blonde.

"Erm… Yes, well I assume you two know each other, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san?" They both nodded. "Do you perhaps also know each other, as you come from the same place, Hiwatari-san, Niwa-san?" Another nod. "Well, let's get you some seats. Niwa-san, you can sit next to Hanajime over there. Hiwatari-san, you'll sit next to Saki-san. Uzumaki-san you can sit between Saki-san, and Souma-san. And Uchiha-san can sit in the back, by the window."

They all went to their seats, and Tohru, who sat next to Sasuke, was of course ready to welcome her new classmate.

"Hi, Uchiha-san! My name is Honda Tohru. It's a pleasure to meet you," she quickly said, as he sat down.

"Hn" was his answer.

Tohru was suddenly terrified, thinking that Sasuke was mad at her.

A couple of seats away Satoshi sat calmly looking at Daisuke in front of him, who seemed to be spacing.

'Why did we have to move here, I wonder. Perhaps there's something that Dark have to steal here. That would explain why Hiwatari-kun is here too. It's been some time since Dark was in action. I kinda miss it."

//Yeah, that and having the creepy bastard running after us…//

/Eh? Dark! When did you wake up? … Moreover, what are you talking about?!/

//You just looove to have that blue haired boy running after you!//

/Dark!! NOO!!!/

//All panting and sweating and -//

Daisuke tuned him out, while blushing heavily, much to the interest of Satoshi, who was still observing him

'Hmm. Must be Dark, he's always had a perverted mind.. Wonder what he said this time..'

Three seats to the right Naruto was talking to Kyo, who tried to ignore him. Kyo was getting more and more impatient with the blonde, for every word he said.

'Why is this blonde brat talking to me? I didn't talk to him, did I? No I didn't. What do I do to shut him up?' His silent ranting continued throughout the class, and he didn't notice that Naruto in fact had stopped talking.

Naruto was standing near Sasuke's desk, saying hi to Tohru.

"Konnichi wa, Uzumaki-san!" Tohru greeted him, "I'm Honda Tohru."

"Konnichi wa, Honda-san. But drop the 'Uzumaki'-thing, just call me Naruto. I'm not used to formality."

"Um, okay. Ano.. Naruto-san, I'm afraid your friend is mad or something."

"Eh? Sasuke? Ah, no he's not mad, he's just a cold bastard." Sasuke turned to glare at him, but Naruto ignored it, and continued.

"There isn't many ways to get a reaction from him. Actually, I don't think I've ever seen him smile, all he does is smirking. But if you want to see something else, than that indifferent expression, I know a word to make him react…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, still glaring like only an Uchiha can.

"Can you? Please do so!" Tohru asked.

"Okay." Naruto walked over and stood right in front of a skeptical Sasuke.

"Ita-" Naruto cut himself off, as he found himself with a kunai at his neck.

"If you finish that word, you can get on the same list as him!" Sasuke whispered, while Tohru was panic struck and Naruto didn't seem faced at all.

"Jahre, jahre.. I thought I already was.. But you know you can't beat me! And I got the reaction I wanted," Naruto spoke calmly, as he pushed Sasuke's arm back.

"Hn.. I could beat you with my eyes closed."

Everyone in the class was now staring at them. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were all thinking the same: 'Just like Yuki and Kyo' 'Just like me and baka neko' 'just like me and that damn nezumi'

* * *

That was the first chapter. Tell me what you think. But I only accept constructive criticism. If you only what to tell me that i suck, don't bother. 


	2. Explanations

Later that day, six Soumas and Tohru were on their way to welcome the new people in the house on the mountain. As the house came into view, they all noticed how quiet it was. The house seemed deserted at first sight.

When they rang the door, they heard a weird 'kyuu'-sound.

A moment later, a confused redhead opened the door.

"Eh? Honda-san? Souma-san? What are you going here? I didn't think anyone knew we lived here…"

"Niwa-kun?" Tohru said. "You live here? We wanted to welcome whoever lived here. We live nearby. Do you live here with your family?"

"Family? No, demo.." He turned around and shouted into the house, "Guys! We got visitors."

The Soumas and Tohru watched as a bluenette appeared behind Daisuke. Then a brunette was suddenly standing behind the group of visitors.

"Hiyo, mina-san!!" A loud shout was heard and they all looked up to see a blonde standing on the roof.

"Hey, Dobe," Sasuke said, "Get down here! And don't-"

Naruto jumped down, and stood beside Sasuke.

"-Jump." Sasuke finished lamely.

All of them were gawking at Naruto. They thought that only Kyo was able to something like that.

10 minutes later everyone was inside the house.

Everyone was seated at the table, besides Kyo, who was lying on the floor behind the others, and Naruto and Sasuke, who were leaning against the wall behind Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Ano.." Daisuke started, "may I ask who all of you guys are?"

"Ah, yes!" Tohru answered. "This is Souma Shigure, the owner of the house, that he, Yuki, Kyo and me lives in." Shigure blinked, and gave a peace sign.

"That is Souma Ayame, Yuki's older brother." He grinned at them, and gave a large 'HAHAHA'.

"And that is Souma Momiji and Souma Hatsuharu, both a year younger than us." They both nodded and Momiji said 'Konnichi wa'.

"Okay," Satoshi concluded, "we have a bunch of Soumas, and a girl who lives with them."

"Yup!" Shigure took the word. "As you might know we are from the family, you rented the house from. We wanted to welcome you to the area. And we have some questions for you, if you allow?"

"Well, first thing first." Naruto was the first to answer. "Thanks for the welcome, we appreciate being here. And for questions; ask away, but don't expect us to answer everything."

The three other boys nodded to agree with the blonde.

Tohru started with the first thing that came to her mind. "What was that 'kyuuing' sound we heard?"

"Kyuuing sound?" Daisuke wondered.

"Your creepy pet-bunny-thing, Niwa-kun." Satoshi said.

"Oh yeah! With!!" he shouted. Then a fluffy came down the stairs, and jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"This is With, my pet." He introduced. "And he is NOT creepy!" He threw a hard look at Satoshi.

"Yes, it is," three voices said. It was obvious that Satoshi, Sasuke and Naruto knew something about the creature, the others didn't.

"Well, now that mystery is solved, I have a question." Everyone turned their attention to Shigure. "How can four young boys afford to live on their own, and renovate a place like this?"

"That one's easy!" Naruto answered. "We got two rich bastards, Sasuke and Satoshi, and the Niwa-family isn't poor either."

"And you?" Shigure asked.

"Me? I don't own anything. I'm living on Sasuke's expense. Don't worry, he is the heir of the wealthiest and most respected family in Konoha."

"If you are from a big family, then why are you here?" Yuki asked.

"Hn." Sasuke obviously didn't want to speak, so Naruto took over again.

"You want the long or short version?"

"The short," Kyo said from the floor, sounding extremely bored.

"Okay. We ran away!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I think we'll go with the long version," Haru said to Naruto. Everyone was surprised to see the cheerful blonde become silent, and gain a serious expression.

"That story is not suited for young ears." He said in a dark voice.

"Right! Momiji, get out!" Kyo ordered.

"Demo…" He protested.

"I didn't mean him specifically," Naruto interrupted. "It's not suited for any of you. Perhaps not even Shigure-san and Ayame-san. But if you insist, I can give you a friendlier version. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay, I will take responsibility for the kids," Shigure said.

"Okay. Sasuke's story is that 'someone' -" The others could hear that he probably knew who this someone was, and the fact that Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, to calm him, only confirmed them. "- decided to kill all of the Uchiha-clan. Sasuke was the only one to survive, and afterwards he was, by the murderer, forced to relive all off the kills many times. Sasuke was seven at the time."

They all stared wide eyed at Sasuke, whose eyes were raging, and they could all feel the hatred from him. It seemed the only thing keeping him sane, was the hand on his shoulder.

"That is the main factors in Sasuke's story. Later everyone wanted to befriend him, but only because of his looks, or that he was the last Uchiha. No one ever saw him as only 'Sasuke'"

"No one besides you, Dobe." Sasuke interrupted. He seemed to be almost back to normal by now.

"Yeah, but after our first encounter, -" they both blushed a bit in remembrance, "- you swore to kill me."

"Yes, and you are getting higher and higher on my list. You'll soon reach the second place."

"Second? Right after 'him'? I'm honored." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I believe these guys want your part of the story now." Sasuke looked at the Soumas, who all nodded.

"Yes. Will you, or shall I?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I guess it is my turn."

"Okay." Naruto sat back at the wall, and turned his attention to Sasuke. The others followed his example.

"Naruto's story started the day he was born. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father followed a few hours later. We first discovered the identity of his parents a few months ago. He grew up on his own. He didn't even have someone that would check up him, from time to time. Everyone in the village hated him, giving him the responsibility of our fourth leader's death. Only the adults knew the truth, but their hatred passed on to the kids, so he never had any friends."

Once again everyone stared, but this time at Naruto. They all wondered how he could be so cheery all the time, even now.

"Dobe, cut it out, you don't have to wear that mask all the time." Naruto looked a bit startled up at Sasuke, then lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Che, you're one to talk.." He muttered just loudly enough for them to hear.

"Well, to make a long story short," Sasuke said, "the dobe and I have been alone all of our lives, and half a year ago we decided to leave Konoha." He talked in a monotone voice as had he been talking about the weather.

Silence fell in the room as they all let this new information process.

Suddenly Naruto broke the silence. "Well if you have finished your interrogation, we'll excuse ourselves."

"Wait," Tohru said, "Won't you all come to our place for dinner?"

"Tohru-kun, are you sure we have enough food, with Aya also staying?" Shigure asked.

"FEAR NOT 'GURE-SAN!" AYAME SHOUTED, "I WILL IMMEDIATELY TAKE TOHRU-SAN TO THE STORE."

With that said, he took Tohru's hand, and ran off with her. Yuki and Kyo quickly stood up, and were ready to follow, but Shigure stopped them.

"I'll call Ha-san to pick them up. You can show these guys where we live. Haru and Momiji, you can come with me."

Then he left with Haru and Momiji, and the last two Soumas glaring after him.

"Um.. Can I get you something or.." Daisuke was a little surprised by the sudden leave, but remained as polite as always.

"No, thank you. Why don't we show you around the area?"

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good." Naruto said, and threw a look at Sasuke, who nodded.

"You?" Yuki asked directed at Daisuke and Satoshi.

"No, I have to work," Satoshi answered, and went upstairs.

"Daisuke-kun?"

"No, I have to clean the kitchen, and I'm expecting a call from my parents. They wanna know how I and D- um, With are doing. Hehehe…" He scratched the back of his head, and retreated to the kitchen, while the Soumas were staring, and the two others were smirking - they knew about Dark.

"Well shall we?" Naruto asked, and they all went outside. Kyo went off, saying he had to train.

Yuki showed the boys around, so they were able to find their way around in the forest. He showed them the beach nearby, and where the Souma-house was.

Lastly Sasuke had a single question.

"Is there an open area in the forest? We need a place where we can train, preferable somewhere we can be hidden."

"Um.. Yeah.. This way." Yuki started walking, and the two others followed him. "What are you training?"

"Hmm. You can say it's a kind of martial arts," Naruto answered.

"Martial arts? Both Kyo and I are using martial arts. Maybe we can train together sometime?"

"Honto? Demo, I don't think that would be a good idea. We perform a special kind, which most people don't know."

"Oh. Can I see it sometime, then?"

"Sure, sometime, I guess.. But not right now."

"Okay. Well here it is." He gestured to a big clearing in the forest, and Sasuke went forward to inspect the place.

"Hn. Not as good as the Konoha training grounds, but it'll do."

Naruto turned to Yuki. "Arigato! This is great, he's just picky." He nodded towards Sasuke. "Then we will see you this evening."

"Yes. Ja ne." And with that, Yuki went back to the Souma-house.


	3. Visits & wavetests

That evening, four boys were standing at the porch of the Souma household.

As Tohru opened the door, she was staring. She had only seen the boys in their school uniforms, but now they wore normal clothes. Tohru could only think one thing; 'HOT!'

Daisuke was wearing some baggy dark trousers, some dark red sneakers and a slightly loose short-sleeved red hoodie, matching his hair, and giving him a cute and innocent look.

Satoshi was clad in some slightly tight jeans and some trainers. He had a loose white button-up shirt, with the upper button open, showing his thin neck and collarbones.

Sasuke was in some black pants, and some black sandal-like shoes. He had a dark blue t-shirt, with a wide neck, and a weird fan printed on the back. The dark clothes gave his pale skin an almost shining look.

Naruto was wearing some low sitting long shorts, sandals like Sasuke's, and an orange sleeveless shirt, with a red spiral on the chest. The shirt showed off his slightly muscular, and very tanned, arms and shoulders.

"Tohru-kun? Everything went silent, are you okay?" Shigure came to the door, and fell silent as well.

"Shigure, let the boys in!" Hatori had appeared from inside the house.

"Ah, yes. Come in!" Shigure dragged Tohru back inside, leaving Hatori with the boys.

"Hey, I'm Souma Hatori. I'm the family doctor. Come in!" Hatori introduced himself, gesturing the boys inside.

"Arigato gozaimazu!" Naruto and Daisuke said, while Sasuke and Satoshi only nodded and they all entered.

10 minutes later, everyone was seated at the table, with everyone being the four new boys, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Tohru's two friends, Uohana and Hanajime.

"Well, now introductions are over, it is time for the traditional wave-test!" exclaimed Uohana.

"Wave-test?" seven voices rang. (The four new and the 'handsome blossom trio')

"Since when did it become traditional?" Yuki asked.

"Since carrot-top arrived." answered Uohana.

"THEN IT ISN'T TRADITION YET!!" Kyo shouted.

"What do you sense, Hana-chan?" asked Tohru, oblivious to the shouting beside her.

"Let me see." Hanajime turned to the boys.

"You" - She pointed to Daisuke - "Have nice friendly vibes. While you" - to Satoshi - "have cold and sad vibes. But I also sense a strange wave from both of you. A bit like the Souma's, but different… As if you had an alter ego or something."

Both boys' eyes widened and looked at each other, while everyone else was staring at them.

"Okay, next please." Naruto broke the uncomfortable silence, and Hanajime turned to Sasuke.

"You have many painful and hateful vibes. And you seem to strive for one goal alone."

"Hn" Sasuke said bored, "you can say that."

"But deep down," she continued, "you have the ability to feel, and even to love."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Nani?!"

"Eh? He has?" Naruto asked, and Hanajime nodded. He grinned evilly. "More blackmail-material. You'll never hear the end of this, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glowered and sent death glares around. Everyone but Naruto and Hanajime fidgeted under the glares.

Uohana quickly recovered and said, "Well, come on, Hanajime. It's the blonde's turn."

"Yes." everyone turned their attention to Naruto, who now smiled a bit nervously.

"You have confusing waves. You have many happy vibes, but they seem fake. They seem to be covering for some sad and angered vibes. And you seem to have two different kinds of waves. Like two individuals."

"Erm.. That's nothing.." Naruto laughed, but everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"Well.." Naruto tried again. "Tohru-san, I thought you invited us to have something to eat?"

"Ah, yes." Tohru managed to get the food on the table in 2 minutes. "Now, just eat as much as you can. I've got plenty of food!"

"That doesn't include you, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Eh? Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because, Urusatonkachi, you eat 10 times as much as a normal person." Sasuke explained, and Naruto pouted.

"Well, this looks great Tohru-kun!" Shigure said.

"Itadakimasu" it sounded from everyone.

After some time in silence, Shigure said; "Now, we got Naruto and Sasuke's stories, but we haven't heard anything about you, Satoshi-kun, Daisuke-kun."

"Well.. We come from Azumano, we are -"

"Niwa-kun," Satoshi interrupted, "That's not what they want to know." Then he directed his attention to Shigure.

"Well, you can say that we somehow are bound to hate each other, because of our heritage."

Yuki and Kyo looked shortly at each other, while Satoshi continued.

"But actually we don't. We have a friendship, which someday might cost us our lives."

Everyone stared.

Two weeks ago," Daisuke continued, "my parents decided that it would be good for me to try something new. So, I moved here. Hiwatari-kun just came along, 'cause, as he said, our families are kinda intertwined."

"Okay. But how come you all live in the same house?" Yuki asked.

"Well, me n' Sasuke rented the house." said Naruto. "Then a couple of days later, the school contacted us. Those two," he thumbed over his shoulder at Daisuke and Satoshi, "had started at the school, and they thought they would introduce us, before we started."

"Yeah, we met and started talking." continued Daisuke," Hiwatari-kun and I both needed a place to stay, and Naruto offered that we could stay with them. And we took the offer."

"Then we visited that weird clan head of yours, and we got permission to stay all 4 in the house," finished Naruto.

"You met Akito?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, he's a bit weird, isn't he?" said Naruto.

The Soumas just stared at him. Sasuke hit Naruto.

"Dobe, you just insulted their family head."

"Yeah, well he was creepy. Though he didn't match your brother. He's superior in any evil-ish way."

Sasuke now knocked the blonde out, and threw him outside.

As he came back in, everyone was staring at him. Their confusion was evident in their eyes.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be out for at least two more hours." Sasuke said.

"But.. Will he be okay?! Shouldn't we get him a place to lie down?" Tohru was panicking again.

"No, he's used to it. If we're lucky, he won't wake up 'till morning. And don't worry about him, he'll be perfectly fine in the morning." Sasuke reassured her.

"O-okay." Tohru was slightly calmer.

The rest of the evening was normal, besides one time where Kyo and Yuki got into a fight. And one time Ayame went crazy, and he didn't stop until Hatori told him to calm down. Well, a normal evening.

As the three boys exited the house to go back home, they found Naruto lying in the grass - sleeping.

"See. He's fine." said Sasuke, and the he picked him up, bride style, and walked ahead of the others, who were quickly to follow.

"Do you two often get into fights like that?" Daisuke asked.

"… Yeah kind of. We've somehow been rivals since we met each other four years ago." explained Sasuke.

"Four years?" Sasuke wondered aloud. "Well it certainly seems there is more than rivalry between the two of you."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, it is obvious that you don't hate each other," he stated. "Just by the way you're holding him. And look at Naruto. He wouldn't be like that if he didn't like you."

They all looked down at Naruto who was cradled against Sasuke's chest. He was lying with his head at Sasuke's shoulder, and a hand fisted in the dark blue t-shirt.

"Yeah, it really looks like you care about each other." Daisuke commented.

"Shut up," said Sasuke in a monotone voice, but a little blush had tinted his cheeks. "What about you? You also seem close."

That comment made both of them stop and look at each other. Both blushed a bit, looked away, and kept walking.

The rest of the walk was silent besides one time, where Naruto shifted a bit in his sleep, pushing his head deeper into Sasuke's shoulder. Then they heard a muffled '-Suke', which made Sasuke blush again, and Daisuke try to suppress a chuckle.


	4. A slip up

The next day, they were all in school again. Sasuke was glaring at the 2-3 girls that were chatting with Naruto. He was glaring so intense, that he didn't notice the group of girls standing behind him, not daring go any closer, because of the killing intent that was pouring out of him.

Kyo had gotten annoyed of the girls around his and Naruto's desk, and had walked over to Yuki, and was now insulting him, while talking to Tohru, who was also there. She was too scared of Sasuke to sit near him. The only one, who actually wasn't scared away, was Hanajime, who was 'enjoying the nice evil vibes'.

Across the classroom Daisuke and Momiji was chatting, while Satoshi was watching them.

'Hmm.. Dark should appear soon. Niwa-kun said his parents would come visit soon, probably at his birthday. Maybe I should get him something.'

::My, my.. Thinking about the cute redhead again, are we, Satoshi-sama?::

:Shut up, Krad!:

::Demo, Satoshi-sama, you know I am right. You can't keep your eyes off him..::

:Shut. Up. Krad!:

::Though I have to say I would have you'd have a better taste. I mean, the Niwa isn't even hot.::

:Krad…:

::But that thief, he is hot. If we weren't sworn enemies, I would have chained him to the bed!::

:… Krad, that was one information too many. Another word, and I'll let Dark kill you.:

::That doesn't sound too bad. But you know that if I die, you die. That's the trick. And you know it Satoshi-sama.::

:… I really hate you, you know that?:

::Yeah, you tell me twice a day.::

:Only twice?:

::But no matter how much you hate me, you can't chance the fact that we share a body.::

:I hate that too…:

As he had been talking to Krad, Satoshi didn't notice the appearance of Haru, until he started talking.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi looked up startled, but he quickly regained his cool.

"Hatsuharu-kun, right?"

"Yes." Haru took a seat beside him. "You come from Azumano in Tokyo, right?"

Satoshi nodded.

"What's it like there?"

Satoshi began telling about Azumano, but left out the fact that he was in charge of catching Dark. Haru was, of course, pretty interested in Dark, and soon Daisuke and Momiji was also involved in the conversation. Suddenly Daisuke's cell phone rang, and he took it saying "Hallo?"

"_DAISUKE!!" _He cringed and held out the phone as everyone in the class clearly could hear Takeshi's voice.

"_MAJOR CRISIS!!" _He shouted.

"Sae- Saehara?" Daisuke said, staring at the phone.

"_DARK HASN'T BEEN SHOVING IN A WHILE, THE IMOTO HARADA IS QUESTIONING ME EVERY DAY, AND I CAN'T SEND HER TO YOU!!!"_

As Takeshi had to catch his breath, Daisuke sat the cell on speaker, and laid it on the table.

"Saehara, are you trying to make me deaf? And what should I be able to do about your problems?"

"_I can't manage both having school and reporting now. I never had problems before. I wonder what happened..?"_

Daisuke sweat dropped. "That's because you always copied off my homework."

"_Eh.. Hey, that may be it!!"_

Several students in the class sweat dropped; everyone was now focusing on the phone call.

"Well, if that was it I have to go," Daisuke said.

"_NO! I still don't know what I should do about Dark.."_

"And how should we know?" said Satoshi sounding bored.

"_Was that .. Hiwatari-kun? What are you doing with Daisuke? I did think it was suspicious, that you both stopped at the same time.."_

"Only a coincidence.." replied Satoshi.

"_No, that can't be it! Hmm… You know something don't you!!!"_

"No, what are you talking about" said Daisuke.

"_You know that Dark is going to appear where you are.. Daisuke, how could you let me down like this?! I will immediately transfer to your school!!"_

Daisuke blanched. "NO! Saehara, we don't know anything. Dark is probably going to appear back home soon."

"_No, I will move as soon as possible! Now, where is it you are?"_

Daisuke sweat dropped again. Then he took up the phone and hung up.

Seconds later the phone rang again.

"_DAISUKE.! THE PHONE BROKE OFF. WHAT -" '_Click' Daisuke hung up again, and turned the phone off.

Everyone in the class stared at Daisuke who let out a relieved sigh.

"Hiwatari-kun, can't you make sure he never gets access to our personal files? I can't have him here…"

Satoshi smirked. "Sure. Is he really that annoying?"

"Yes. It was him that forced me to do the cleaning duty, the first time you threatened me."

Now everyone was looking like they had a ton of questions, which they probably had. But Haru was the first to ask.

"What do you mean, he threatened you?"

"Eh?" Daisuke now realized that everyone in class was looking at them. It seemed he had forgotten all about them…

"Ehehehe.." He said, while scratching the back of his head, and slowly retreating to the hallway.

"Niwa-kun?" Yuki said, as he saw Daisuke standing outside the school. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm… I'm enjoying the small breeze?" he offered.

"It's storming.." Yuki countered. "Who are you trying to evade?"

Being found out, Daisuke sighed. "I had a conversation with Hiwatari-kun, and forgot we were in class. The others heard me talking about being threatened by him, and started asking questions."

"Then you ran? Well, that'll surely make everyone suspicious.. Why DID he threaten you?"

Daisuke looked around him warily, but seeing that no one was near, he gave in..

"Well, it's another long story, but to cut the chase, he tried to make me tell him who I was.. You see, in the beginning we didn't know about the family lines, and stuff like that. But Hiwatari-kun was suspicious, and tried to make me tell.."

"So.. Did you?" Yuki asked.

"No, but he figured it out eventually.. And I got to know about him as well.."

"What did you get to know?" Yuki tried to see if he could get the blonde to spill the secret.

"That he was -" He was cut of as Satoshi appeared from the building.

"Niwa-kun. It's safe inside now.." With that, he turned around and went inside, but stopped in the door.

"And Daisuke. Don't go spill our secrets!" Then he was gone.

Yuki went off as well, telling Daisuke that class would start soon. Daisuke followed, but his thoughts were nowhere near the class.

'Did Hiwatari-kun just call me.. Daisuke?'


End file.
